Le Sacrifice de l'Amitié
by Caleeny
Summary: [Viol, Drogue, Adolescence paumée] Ornella est une jeune fille perdue dans un cercle vicieux que son père à tracer. L'amitié d'Angely vat'elle l'aider à s'en sortir? [ Pas de personnage propre d'Harry Potter]


**Le Sacrifice de l'Amitié**

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout est à J-K Rowling sauf mes personnages, leurs histoires et l'histoire d'anciens personnages du livre

**AUTEUR :** Cheeralex et Chouchou

**PAIRING :** Pas de couple venant du Monde Harry Potter

**GENRE :** Drama/Tragedy

**RATING :** M (Présence de scènes décrites sur le viol, le sexe ou autre, vocabulaire légèrement grossier)

**RESUME : **Ornella cache un lourd, honteux secret. Jamais elle ne l'avouera à cause de cette malédiction. Mais le poids sur ses épaules devient trop lourd et Angely, son amie en subira la cause.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cet fic est un UA, mais aucun des personnages de J - K Rowling n'apparaît, où alors très peu.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Je tiens seulement à préciser que cet fic vient de moi personnellement. Les personnages sont de mon invention (sauf certains ).

Cet fic est dédié à ma meilleure amie pour lui prouver mon amitié.

Et je tiens à faire un clin d'œil a certains auteurs comme ( Petitchaton, Artoung, Slytherin) que je lis sans arrêt et qui m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille était assise au bord d'une falaise autour de Poudlard. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant semblaient éclairer le peu de vie qu'il y avait ici. Elle avait le regard vide et semblait affreusement triste. Sa tenue était d'un blanc éclatant et quelques tâches de couleur rouge marquaient sa tenue qui devait coûter très cher. Elle ouvrit tout d'un coup ses yeux qui étaient auparavant fermés, et ses deux prunelles d'une couleur argentée très troublante brillèrent, alors qu'une seule et unique larme coulait le long de sa joue pâle droite.

_Doux Sacrifice _

Assise les pieds dans le vide, le regard posé sur le lac qui s'étend au loin, ne voyant rien de la terre. Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

_  
C'est vrai, on est tous un peu fou_

Je me demande toujours et encore pourquoi tu as fait ça…

_  
Mais c'est si clair _

Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, depuis le jour où j'ai crié pour respirer. Depuis le jour où maman a fermé les yeux, me donnant sa vie. Tu m'en as voulu, t'en prenant à moi de cette manière si… humiliante. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, papa ? Je suis de ton sang…

_  
Maintenant que je ne suis plus enchaînée _

Tu n'es plus là et je sais pourquoi puisque j'en suis responsable et malgré Ca, je m'en veux, je t'aimais moi… Comme un enfant aime son père.

_  
La peur n'est que dans nos têtes  
Prenant__tout le temps__ le contrôle  
La peur n'est que dans nos têtes  
Mais elle prend tout le temps le contrôle_

C'est vrai que durant toutes ses années à la maison où tu… J'avais peur de parler, peur de t'avouer, peur de t'arrêter. Je devais me taire, parce que j'étais une erreur et que, comme tu me le répétais, j'avais tué maman, ta femme, ton seul bonheur._ Excuse moi…_ C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir, mais comment t'excuser après toutes ses larmes et ce sang versés par ta faute ?

_  
Toi pauvre chose tendre et innocente  
Range tes armes et observe_

Je t'en veux mais, je t'aime papa. Pourquoi avoir souillé ton propre sang ? Pourquoi t'en être pris à mes amis ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je sais que je suis une erreur, tu voulais un fils, un vrai héritier et tu obtiens une fille qui tue sa mère en naissant.

_  
Tu sais que t__u __vis__ pour me briser - ne le nie pas _

Et tu as réussi à me briser, je ne suis plus qu'une vieille loque aujourd'hui et c'est pourquoi, je suis là, au bord de cette falaise, prête à mettre fin à ma vie pour que mon cauchemar cesse. Tu as voulu t'en prendre à mon amie. Tu lui as infligé un sortilège de magie noire…

_  
Doux sacrifice_

Tu pensais que je ne mourrais pas pour elle, que je vivrais encore. Mais tu ne me connais pas papa. J'aime Angy plus que tout, et savoir qu'elle dort presque pour toujours par ma faute m'est insupportable. Tu croyais que jamais je ne connaîtrais le remède, mais moi, je te connais papa !

_  
Un jour j'oublierai ton nom _

Et peut-être arriverai-je à t'oublier complètement ainsi que cette salissure sur moi que tu as créée.

_  
Et un beau jour,_

Peut-être qu'il y aurait eu un beau jour dans ma sombre et courte existence, si je ne devais pas me sacrifier pour Elle, pour mon amie, pour Angy, mon ange…

_  
Tu te noieras dans ma douleur perdue_

Je ne pense pas qu'un jour tu as eu des remords, sauf quand je suis venue te reprocher ce que tu m'as fait et que j'en ai fini. Là tu as vu toute la douleur que tu m'as infligée et j'ai lu dans ton regard des remords et… des excuses !

_  
La peur n'est que dans nos têtes  
Prenant tout le temps le contrôle  
La peur n'est que dans nos têtes  
Mais elle prend tout le temps le contrôle _

Même aujourd'hui, j'ai encore peur. Peur des hommes, de leurs mains, de leur regard, à cause de toi. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je n'ai pas peur de mourir et c'est grâce à toi !

_  
Toi pauvre chose tendre et innocente  
Range tes armes et observe_

Je suis devenue une jeune fille, trop belle d'après tes paroles. Je ressemble trop à maman et tu m'en veux pour ça. Parce que je suis là et elle, non.

_  
Et combien tu adores me détester n'est-ce pas, papa ? _

Tu me détestes, tu m'as détesté le jour où j'ai respiré. Si maman n'était pas morte, m'aurais-tu aimé ? M'aurais-tu humilié ? M'aurais-tu brisé ?

_  
Je fais un sacrifice _

Pour Elle, et pour oublier, effacer ce que tu as fait. Je me suis vengée et je vois toujours ce sang sur mes mains…

_  
Je rêve dans les ténèbres  
Je dors pour mourir _

Je veux mourir, est-ce toi qui m'a éduqué pour ça ? Vouloir mourir a à peine dix-sept ans ? Savais-tu ce que tu faisais ? Avais-tu tout prévu ?

_  
Efface le silence  
Efface ma vie _

J'ai longtemps gardé le silence, mais je ne pouvais plus. Aurais-tu réussi à vivre avec ce genre de fardeau sur tes épaules ? Suis-je bête de te poser cette question, tu as perdu le peu de cœur que tu avais à la mort de maman…

_  
Nos cendres brûlantes  
Noircissent le jour_

Mais noircissent ma vie aussi. Tu as gâché ma vie, mon adolescence, ma jeunesse… Tu as tout noirci en moi, comme pour me consumer de l'intérieur, afin de finir par mourir, brûlée par la tristesse et la honte.

_  
Un monde de néant  
Chasse-moi loin_

Et tu as réussi, car je vais rejoindre le néant parce que tu l'avais prévu. Comprends que je l'aime papa ! Tu n'avais pas prévue ça, toi qui m'a enseigné, appris à détester les autres, à rester seule, toujours seule… Hélas, jamais je n'ai suivi ton conseil !

_  
Est-ce que tu te demandes pourquoi tu me détestes ?_

Je suis sûre que, si tu avais eu un cœur et que tu aurais entendu les derniers mots de maman, tu ne m'aurais jamais infligé cette vie.

_  
Es-tu encore trop faible pour survivre à tes erreurs ? _

Je ne t'ai pas laissé l'occasion de survivre, de réparer tes erreurs… De toute manière, comment t'y serais-tu pris ? Pour panser mes blessures, il ne t'aurait pas suffit de t'excuser. Elles sont marquées en moi pour toujours. Jamais je n'oublierais cette erreur, la seule que tu as faite.

_  
Toi pauvre chose tendre et innocente  
Range tes armes et observe_

Je m'appuie sur mes mains afin d'observer l'eau qui cogne contre les rochers. Si je saute, je m'écrase et je meurs sur le coup. Je serais dans un sale état mais qu'importe ? Je suis déjà dans un sale état à cause de toi.

_  
Tu sais que tu vis pour me briser - ne le nie pas _

Tu m'as brisé papa, tu as réussi puisque maintenant, je vais réaliser un,

_  
Doux sacrifice_

Pour Elle, pour Maman, pour mes Amis, mais malgré tout, pour toi, papa !

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux et serra sa main autour du pendentif en forme de main autour de son cou. Elle laissa une autre larme couler le long de sa joue et s'échouer à ses lèvres, lui laissant un goût salé à la langue. Ouvrant ses yeux qui brillaient beaucoup trop malgré le manque de lumière, Onny jeta un dernier regard en arrière, observant le gros château imposant et ses quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres bleuies :

**Adieu, ma seule et unique maison !**

Reposant son regard sur le vide, une de ses mains toujours accrochée au pendentif, elle se pousse légèrement en avant pour se laisser glisser dans le vide, afin de mourir pour sauver son amie et trouver enfin, une liberté.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

J'espère que cela vous a plû, ce n'est que le prologue. Le premier chapitre arrivera sûrement avant Décembre…

Merci à ma bêta Like-A-Dream d'avoir corrigé mes montagnes de fautes.

Merci à Chouchou, la deuxième écrivain de l'histoire avec me ! ( :p)

Pour toutes remarques, conseils, critiques, laissez nous une petite review.

L'avis d'expert ou de personnes habitués sont les bienvenue

Bisous à tous,

Cheeralex


End file.
